911¿Cual es su emergencia?
by Alice-Baskerville22
Summary: Recibir una llamada de una emergencia no es tan malo o si?-Intento de comedia barata u.u)-
**N/A:** Sinceramente esto me quedo tonto U—U pero algo es. Comentarios al final. Se acepta todo tipo de criticas con tomates y antorchas. ;-;)

 **Advertencia:** raro eoe. Publico nunca abusen del 911 :3, es solo para emergencias verdaderas

 **Contiene:** Shounen ai

 **Disclairme:** Saint Seiya TLC le pertenece a Shiori Teshigori yo solo utilizo sus personajes para esta rara creación.

* * *

 **911…¿Cuál es su emergencia?**

Ring, Ring….

Sonaba una y otra vez aquel molesto ruido que emitía aquel aparato el cual tenia que escuchar todos los días desde el momento en que se le ocurrió tomar ese estúpido trabajo pero la verdad todo fue culpa suya por estar llevándose de los consejos de su primo que le repetía cada vez que se veían que si seguiría dependiendo del salario de albafika pero que podía hacer el si no aparecía uno bien apropiado para el, aunque el ultimo que tuvo no fue uno de los mejores pero el trabajo era algo y ganaba bien. Aunque ahora mismo le daban deseos de alabar a su primo o de matarlo y olvidarse por un minuto que son primos…

 _-911… ¿Cuál es su emergencia?- Pregunto tomando ya el aparato que no parecía querer dejar de sonar._

 _-¡Por favor necesito ayuda!- exigía la persona por el otro lado de la línea._

Aquella frase que tantas veces escuchaba en un día normal, creo que hasta cuando le preguntaban algo que no tenía nada que ver con el trabajo tenía la vaga sensación de escucharla. Por su mente solo pasaba el pensamiento tan sencillo pero simple a la vez "¿A la gente le gusta repetir la misma mierda de oración cada vez que le pasa algo? ¿No saben decir otra cosa?... Credo di no (creo que no)"

 _-Cálmese y dígame su nombre primero-_ Dijo de forma rutinaria.

 _-Me llamo dohko-_ Contesto con nerviosismo tratando de calmarse.

¿Dohko?... Ese nombre le sonaba.

 _-Bien, dohko, dígame ¿Que está pasando?_

 _-Mi pareja no me habla-_

Típica pelea entre parejas nada nuevo a su parecer. Lo más probable es que tuvieran una discusión y a la mujer se le ocurriera chocar su auto en forma de venganza o tratar de matarlo con el mismo todo puede llegar a pasar.

 _-¿sucedió algo malo?-_ Pregunto como un buen samaritano que no sabia nada aunque ya tenia una vaga idea de que sucedió.

 _-discutimos por una tontería y yo no quise darle la razón, porque sabía que no la tenia pero eso causo que no me habla desde hace rato-_

Touche.

Si le pagaran por cuantas llamadas oye así en un solo día, seria rico, bueno no rico exageradamente, pero si podría comprarse un auto ultimo modelo y si es un Ferrari, rojo, mucho mejor. Ahora mismo se imaginaba montado en el con unas gafas negras mientras que la brisa movía los largos cabellos azules de albafika sentado al lado suyo.

 _-Lleva dos horas callado-_ interrumpió su bello sueño el joven de la línea. Qué bello es soñar.

 _-¿Le pregunto como estaba?_

 _-Si_

 _-¿Qué dice?_

 _-Dice que nada._

Gracias a los dioses que eso no le pasa a el y a su herm- corrección su amado albafika. Estando este lejos podría llegar a leerle la mente si sabía que le decía hermoso en un segundo y eso no seria nada bonito.

 _-No se preocupe, dohko, se le pasara-_ Respondió con calma observando la pantalla de su celular.

 _-No, no, no, usted no entiende.-_

 _-Señor, lo siento pero esta línea es para atender emergencias verdaderas así que. Adiós.-_

Colgó.

 **000000000000**

 _-911…. ¿Cuál es su emergencia?-_

Si seguía diciendo aquella frase sin haber comido algo a las 1 de la tarde se moriría de hambre hay mismo todo por que tuvo que aceptar que le pagarían horas extras. Sin aceptar que sufría de un dolor de cabeza debido a los gritos histéricos de una mujer que había llamado momentos antes, desesperada porque enfrente de su casa dos mujeres se estaban dando a los golpees por un hombre. Hoy en día las mujeres se matan por un pobre desgraciado que apuesto ni plata tiene.

 _-Hola, soy dohko de nuevo-_ Volvió a hablar la misma voz de esta mañana.

 _\- Dígame señor ¿Qué sucede ahora?-_ Pregunto dando un suspiro

 _-¡Mi pareja esta cocinando!_

 _-y… ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?_

 _-¡Que el nunca cocina! ¡Quien lo hace siempre soy yo! creo que quiere envenenarme-_ decía asustado desde la línea.

 _-No, no lo creo, dohko.-_

¿Dohko? ¿Dónde mierda había escucho ese nombre? Con este dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba pensar bien. Debería tomarse una aspirina antes de ponerse peor eso si no pensaba escuchar más gritos en este día al próximo idiota que llamara por una absurda pelea entre vecinos le diría que se vaya a la….

 _-¡Es enserio!_

 _-Yo también hablo enserio-_

Nadie envenena a alguien por una pelea. Bien, a el casi le pasa por andar mirando cosas que no debe así que no es bueno hablar mucho de ese tema. Perooo… si no le decía algo al otro tipo que estaba en la línea le daría un infarto por el miedo.

 _-Dohko, coma tranquilo su pareja no lo envenara-_

 _-¿De verdad? ¿Seguro?_

 _-Si_

 _-Este bien-_

Colgó.

 _-Manigoldo!, puedes ir a almorzar ya llego Valentine a remplazarte-_ Llamo su jefe desde uno de los cubículos.

 _-¡_ _Alleluia! (aleluya)-_ Exclamo levantándose rápidamente para irse a comer y ver si de paso se toma un calmante urgentemente.

 **000000000000**

 _-911…. ¿Cuál es su emergencia?-_

Ya lleno como una chinche y tomado de una taza de café caliente está más contento para soportar cualquier llamada estúpida que hagan. La comida que le preparo su rosa estaba siempre deliciosa, por eso se había vuelto la envidia de varios de sus compañeros.

 _-Hola!-_

Ok. Son las 4:15 pm y es la tercera llamada de este tipo que paso ahora.

 _-Si… ¿Qué sucede ahora?_

 _-¡Llamo porque vi a mi pareja sentado en el sillón de la sala viendo investigación Discovery vecino asesino!- Grito la otra persona con nerviosismo como si contuviera las lágrimas que quieren salir de sus ojos._

Por favor quien se preocupa por eso ¿Qué falta ahora que tenga un cuchillo en las manos el cual no para de limar? ciò non è possibile o se ? (Esto no es posible o si?)

 _-¡Con un cuchillo en las manos el cual no para de limar!-_

…Ya no digo nada más.

 _-Señor, le digo por no se cuantas veces su pareja no lo matara..creo?_

 _-¡¿Creo?!_

Creo que eso si lo preocupo mas aunque yo tambien me preocuparía si viera a mi pareja con un cuchillo siendo afilado en manos.

 _-Calmese primero vaya a la sala con calma sin nerviosismo pregúntele a su pareja en tono bajo no lo altere si todavía está molesto consigo, si le dice que no, algo que puede pasar, discúlpese de corazón , arrodíllese dígale que usted estaba equivocado que nunca quiso darle la contraria y vera que todo vuelve a la calma_ -

No jodas, soy todo un poético sinceramente deberían pagarme mejor por ser terapeuta de parejas.

 _-Lo intentare-_

 _-Bien-_

Colgó.

 **000000000000**

 _-911…. ¿Cuál es su emergencia?-_

Preguntaba con el teléfono apoyado en su hombro al tener las manos ocupadas jugando tetris en mi opinión es el mejor juego para matar el tiempo.

 _-Habla dohko-_

 _-ahora que sucede-_

 _-Escuche ya hice lo que me dijo ahorita y no funciono-_

 _-Que hizo mal-_

 _-Le dije todo al pie de la letra y lo único que me dijo fue que no necesitaba disculparme porque no estaba molesto-_

 _-En otras palabras…-_

 _-Si está molesto, pensé que se le había ido el enojo pero fue peor cuando trate de acercarme a él me miro feo a la vez se alejaba-_

 _-Intenta diciendo que bien se ve hoy para calmar las aguas-_

Yo le digo eso siempre albafika y se tranquiliza por un rato. Seguía hablando sin abandonar su juego en el cual estaba ganando, felizmente como un niño para conseguir el record más alto.

 _-Debería, es que no se…-_ Dohko dudaba por el teléfono si debía hacer caso de ese consejo.

 _-Hazme caso, nunca falla-_

Colgó.

 _-Lo logre, la mejor puntuación!-_ Grito soltando el teléfono de golpee emocionado por su nuevo record- _Sono il migliore (Soy el mejor)_

 **000000000000**

 _-911…. ¿Cuál es su emergencia?-_

 _-Pues le dije lo que me aconsejo y no funciono-_

 _-Por…?_

 _-Le dije mi borrego-_

¿Borrego? ¿Le dijo oveja? No, eso no es posible. Yo conozco el mundo a una sola persona que le dice así a su pareja y es el esposo de su primo el cual no recordaba su nombre. Pero siempre dicen que el mundo es pequeño y uno nunca sabe con qué se va a encontrar.

 _-Creo que le molesto-_

 _-Sabe que, mejor dígale otra cosa que lo alegre más o aún mejor cámbiele el tema mencione algo que lo haga olvidar la discusión de antes-_

 _-No sé si debería-_

 _-¿No tiene tema que contar?_

 _-Sí, pronto iremos a visitar a unos familiares este fin de semana-_

 _-Hágalo y quien sabe tal se le pasa-_

 _-Ok-_

Colgó.

 **000000000000**

 _-911…. ¿Cuál es su emergencia?-_

 _-eh...?_

 _-No funciono. Ok. Dohko, vamos a resolver esto ahora mismo. Póngame a su pareja al teléfono-_ Ya cansado de esto hablo seriamente dejando de jugar

 _-¿Seguro?_

 _-Sí, dígale que quiero hablar con el-_

 _-bien…-_

Minutos después…

 _-¿Hola? ¿Quién me habla?_

 _-Si, hablo con la pareja de el señor dohko?-_ Pregunto pasando una de sus manos por su frente para tomar aire y lograr hablar calmadamente sinceramente esa actitud de pareja celosa le recordaba a su primo shion que se ponía así cuando salía con ese chico que por increíble que parezca a sido la única persona la cual hasta un trofeo merecia por ganarse la confianza de el viejo hakurei sabiando manigoldo el carácter de su tio abuelo cuando se trataba de shion… ¿Como era que se llamaba? Recordaba que era de origen chino pero no se acordaba del nombre.

 _-¿Manigoldo?_

 _-¿Shion?_

 _-¿Que haces en el teléfono?_

 _-No, shion esa pregunta debería hacértela yo a ti, que haces tú allá_

 _-Manigoldo este es el número de mi casa_

 _-eh?_

¡Dohko! Lo había olvidado por lo tanto ese era el nombre de la actual pareja de shion. ¿Cómo rayos se le pudo olvidar el nombre del? Es que hace tanto que no sabia de ellos desde el nacimiento de mu y lo peor como no reconoció el número de teléfono, shion lo iba a matar.

 _-Manigoldo, dime que tú no eres el idiota con quien veo a dohko llamar en este dia tanto olvidando que tiene que ayudarme eso… este fin de semana en la reunión familiar nos vamos a ver y vamos a hablar que hablaban dohko y tu-_

Oh, oh. Ese tonito no significa nada bueno.

Manigoldo en toda su vida solo le ha tenido miedo a tres cosas no una ni dos sino tres. La primera vez, fue cuando se le ocurrió salir con kardia a beber gracias a que este consiguió dos cajas de cervezas no se sabe de dónde pero las consigue eso si lo recordaba bien ese día fue la primera borrachera de ambos, su primera rotura del hueso del brazo la de kardia fue dos costillas pobre también la primera vez que los enviaron a la cárcel enseguida y la cual que deseo que nunca lo sacaran porque su abuelo sage lo esperaba molesto afuera y cuando digo molesto le queda pequeño a lo enojado que estaba por haber chocado su auto favorito un mustang del 96 con un camión de carga de manzanas (las cuales kardia lloro por tal homicidio) en ese entonces tenia 14.

La segunda, fue cuando tenia 19 y ya había entrado a la universidad ese mismo día no recordaba que materia le toco pero si de algo estaba seguro recordaba muy claro, tan claro como el agua cuando vio a albafika entrar por la puerta nunca en toda su vida había visto tanta belleza en una sola persona lo peor de todo fue que le grito: hermoso. Si hubiera sabido de ante mano que las bofetadas de albafika llegaban a doler tanto no lo gritaba ni en sueños dorados pero lo más horrible fue que este no le hablo durante todo el año si todo el año, sin importar que siempre terminaban en la misma clase. Coincidencias de la vida o es que el destino le decía en su misma cara que estarían juntos siempre quien sabe.

Hasta que se reconcilian gracias a su primo shion. Logrando que hoy en día sean pareja, una muy bonita pareja.

Y por ultimo la tercera fue cuando le conto al viejo hakurei un tarde de verano que shion salía con alguien (Donde todavía no era dohko) después de prometerle a su primo que no diría ni media palabra al verle dándose unos buenos besos con un muchacho por hay detrás de la escuela. Esa noche deseo a ver cumplido su promesa por un lado fue gracioso su tío-abuelo se volvió una feria comenzó a gritarle a shion mil y un cosas de estar ocultándole parejas ni su abuelo el viejo sage pudo calmarle durando par de días en discusiones que hasta el 911 había llamado los vecinos preocupados, ni uno ni el otro cedía a dar el brazo a torcer pero mayor fue su enojo que le prohibió rotundamente salir a shion con alguien más sin su permiso causando que este rompiera con su novio. Eso sí cuando shion le pregunto quién le dijo algo así, de una vez lo señaló a él. Pobre

Shion lo miro con una mirada de esas de las cuales te hace temblar con tan solo pensar que no sales vivo de esta y créame que no salió ni rezando la virgen maría se libró de la sola golpea en su amado rostro que le dio shion con todo el enojo del mundo. Olvido un pequeño detalle la actitud del viejo hakurei es algo que shion heredo muy bien incluyendo que son testarudos no te dan la razón ni estando muertos.

 _-Podrías ponerme a dohko-_ Pidió en un tono neutro sin alterarse ni alzar la voz. Espero algunos segundos hasta escuchar la voz de como shion le pasaba el teléfono a dohko.

 _-¿Si...?-_

 _-Escúchame bien, dohko, ahora me acorde que eras tu-_ Su tono de voz había cambiado a uno de alerta.

 _-¿Eres manigoldo? Oh, así que llevo rato hablando contigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Qué de la vida? No me digas que trabajas como recepcionista_

 _-¡Cuánto tiempo y una mierda! Escucha, debes hacer lo siguiente, aléjate despacio, mantente a una distancia razonable y no le vayas a la contraria a shion, en dos minutos llegaran las fuerzas swat, y la navy. Hagas lo que hagas no mueras! Solo sal de hay!-_

Colgó.

 _-¿Qué?-_ Aquellas palabras dejaron extrañado a dohko quien miraba el teléfono como un objeto raro.

-¡ _Dohko, puedes dejar eso de una vez y venir a la cocina!-_ llamo shion desde la cocina con un cuchillo de cortar carne en manos.

- _¡No me mates! ¡Juro que nunca más te llevo la contraria! ¡Pero no me mates shion!-_ Gritaba un asustado dohko detrás del mueble de la sala.

 _-¿Qué...?-_ Shion solo le miraba de forma incredula sin comprender _\- ¿De que hablas?_

 _-Ese cuchillo que llevas es para matarme ¿verdad? Por no apoyarte en decirle a mu que no iría con aioria, milo y Camus al basurero de la ciudad-_ Respondió de forma rápida.

 _-Dohko…este cuchillo es para cortar la carne de cerdo del fin de semana por la reunión familiar. Sabes que no tengo todo el tiempo para afilarlo y lo de mu te había dicho ya que todavía no apoyo que vaya allá pero tienes razón en que mu debe aprender a cuidarse solo así que lo he estado pensado y no tiene nada de malo que vaya solo si regresa temprano-_

 _-¿Entonces no vas a matarme?_

- _Claro que no dohko yo nunca te haría daño_ \- **_"Sino quien se encargaría de buscar a mu a la escuela y complacer mis caprichos cuando quiero"_** Esto último lo dijo mentalmente para sí sonriendo de forma dulce mirando a su esposo quien salía detrás del mueble sin tanto miedo- _Además_

 _-N-nada- Respondió con una leve risa_

 _-Está bien, vamos a cenar-_

 _-Si-_

 **000000000000**

 _-911… ¿Cuál es su problema?_

-Si, llamo porque mi pareja no sale de su habitación desde ayer -Decía suspirando un albafika por el teléfono observando desde la sala el pasillo que conducía hacia la habitación que manigoldo y el compartían.

 _-¿Sucedió algo malo?_

 _-Sí. Dice que no quiere salir nunca de ahí-_

 _-¿Qué?-_


End file.
